


Personal Wor(l)ds

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: For reasons, and I feel like writing stuff like these, but sometimes I get sentimental, just word dump, no meaning, these tags are not funny, vomit of words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: do u wanna see the good ol' shady mejump in





	

Pound pound baby  
I know you like to pump it  
You know how I like it

Rough loud like the fiercest of storms  
Pump it into my veins  
Because oh you know how I like it

Worst of my screams  
Are best of your dreams  
Oh baby isn't this how you like it

If angels truly fell  
How would you feel

* * *

Silky hair falls on shoulders  
One side of your sleeves   
Just like the hanging tree

One side of razors a scissor  
Hidden beneath the silken hair  
Cut the brushed strings

If I wish  
I wish to make love  
Love the endless love

If it wonders  
My mind shall wander

Do you see from the cliff  
The endless plains of mine

There love is  
Love there is

* * *

One last time   
Decorate me (with your façade)  
Closely you will see

Hollow and deep (dark lost cold)  
Reminiscense of the ocean  
One last time I gaze

Nobody will gash me any further  
Oh coz what is it you call pain babe  
What that is fallen will rise the next

There is a small girl's corpse (a faltered flower)  
A road smaller bigger than her  
Youth her plushie at hand.

* * *

The pain the smells  
Fill my pores  
In candy cotton coffins

Pink rotten sweet strawberry  
Coloring the graveyard  
They are all now corpses with beating hearts

The darkness illuminates the pale rose  
Skin to skin before you left the night before  
Your blood oozes out.

Forgive me thus I wanted to die tonight  
Wished to split the darkness with might  
Oh how I wished, oh how I wished

Delicate rope around my neck  
Fingers trailing my back  
Oh how I wished, oh how I wished

* * *

To yearn like a stranger  
We were never enough for each other  
But it is just a spark that it all takes

Never shall meet these gazes  
I wish we disappear (forget the promises)  
Oh how I hope, how I hope

To resist the temptation  
We could never manage  
To resist the hatred

Can you stand it  
My lines filled with it  
To shy away like a stranger

You know we are never good at farewells  
Don't make me touch you  
Because baby won't I only ruin you

What is love (I never knew)  
In front of your affectionate figure  
Oh look just once more time

Perhaps one last time will I ask  
Has this been the end  
Don't let me touch you

I wish we disappear  
Break the promises

* * *

Singing the song of whispers  
In my palms left are dreams  
The magical touches

Sun had forgotten to shine  
So what is there to whine  
I will celebrate it

Singing the song of pain  
In my palms left are tears  
Impossible sleep

Madly with an empty bottle  
In other arms of emptiness  
Rotten inside would you care

* * *

Summer garden in my mind  
If names had meanings  
Would it matter

Life and time frozen  
Everything still like it  
Takes time, takes time

Elegance of a woman  
Hidden inside the (my) core  
How naive and pure a child there

A holy seed planted in eden  
Corrupt inside the phantasm  
Of the fake garden

If names had meanings  
I should have been casted away  
For that I am corrupt

No longer by my side  
Still frozen and still  
Only a few seconds left

Takes time, takes time  
That you weren't here by me  
That I cried to people I said "I am fine"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will regret this


End file.
